Spirited From Sight
by ShardsOfMe
Summary: Chihiro is now a 14 year old teenager, with no memories of the Spirit World whatsoever. But she is soon drawn back there to retrieve something that could never be replaced.
1. All in a Weekday Morning

All right this is my first story here on fanfic.net so...be gentle. cringe The writing isnt so great, im capeable of MUCH better and I hope that will start to show as the story goes on. Im currently trying to battle a case of Writers Block so...yay! and Im also trying to get the hang of uploading all of this! It's pretty hard for a newbie! Anyways...here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the characters. Except for maybe Kazuo... he's all mine!

"Chihiro, Chihiro!" A familiar voice called to her. Chihiro rolled over and buried her face under her blanket.

"Chihiro wake up!" Her mother shook her shoulders. Chihiro flailed her arms wildly in attempt to ward off whatever evil it was that tried to wake her from her sleep.

"Oh for goodness sake." Her mother muttered. Chihiro smiled sleepily to herself as her mothers footsteps softly trailed out of the room. She settled back into bed and let sleep wash over her once again. She didn't hear the scuffle of tiny feet across her bedroom floor. And she didn't hear the hot heavy breathing in her ear. But she did hear the sudden heavy sound of rock music blaring from her CD player. She jumped wildly and looked around to see her little brother Kazuo laughing his high pitched 5-year-old scream.

"Kazuo you are in so much trouble!" Chihiro screamed bolting out of bed and chasing after her brother who ran and squealed with delight. They ran down the hallway and into their parent's room where he jumped on the unmade bed and hid under the blankets.

"Oh no!" Chihiro growled. She threw back the blanket revealing Kazuo who squealed again.

"Don't start what you can't finish." She grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him off the bed and onto the floor. Chihiro's mother and father sat at the kitchen table listening to the thundering footsteps of their children upstairs, predicting their every move.

"She's got him by the ankles now." Her father predicted.

"Mhm." Her mother nodded knowingly. "Do you think he's hanging yet?" He asked.

"Any minute now, just wait for it." There was a sudden high-pitched scream of mixed terror and laughter.

"I knew it." Her mother nodded standing up and walking into the living room loft. There stood Chihiro, holding her brother by the ankles over the railing. Kazuo cried hysterically but hid a huge grin from his mother. He knew Chihiro would be in trouble if he cried.

"Chihiro put your brother down." Her mother said routinely.

"Alright." Chihiro shrugged letting go of both her brothers' ankles and watched him fall 10 feet below. Kazuo landed on the large fluffy couch without so much as a scratch but he screamed and cried wildly, hoping for a reaction out of his mother. But she just walked back into the kitchen. Chihiro also retreated to her room and slammed the door. Kazuo stopped crying and looked around the room. No one was paying him any attention. He wiped his eyes, slid off the couch and sauntered into his playroom.

"We've got to do something about that girl." Chihiro's mother sighed as she sat back down at the table.

"She's nearly 15 years old and she doesn't have a clue." She told her husband who nodded. It was true; Chihiro had been getting fine marks in school, just fine, and her parents both had to admit she was very clever. But she lacked something that her parents couldn't put their fingers on. Happiness perhaps? If anyone were to confront Chihiro with this she would insist she was happy. What did she not have to be happy about? 10 minutes later Chihiro came strutting down the stairs. Her long straight auburn hair was pulled into a loose braid that fell down her back to her waist. She wore her school uniform and no makeup. Her parents smiled at her as she plopped down in her seat at the kitchen table.

"Mom, why didn't you just wake me up instead of setting that little monster on me?" Chihiro asked crossly.

"I tried Chihiro, but you just swung at me." Her mother explained. Chihiro sighed. Her black eyes traveled to the clock on the microwave and then widened in shock. She screwed up her face and jumped out of her chair. She bolted to the cupboard, grabbed a granola bar and bolted out of the house.

"Bye then." Her father shouted out the kitchen window as Chihiro raced down the driveway and into the street.


	2. Without a Name

Hope you all liked that. I'm still getting used to how to post things and such so..bare with me...AGAIN! lol This is soooo hard. Forgive me I'm a newbie.

Kazuo sat outside the house waiting for Chihiro to come home. He occupied himself with organizing pebbles into walls for ants to climb over. He busied himself with this for what seemed like ever. His mother watched him from the kitchen window. A wind picked up and ruffled his stick straight black hair.

"Hello there." A soft voice spoke to him. He looked up and squinted his beady black eyes against the sun. A tall beautiful mysterious young woman with silver hair and warm friendly beautiful blue eyes looked down at him. She was dressed in a long silver robe that rippled in the wind. Her skin was pale, practically white. She gently kneeled beside Kazuo.

"Hi." Kazuo answered happily. Someone to talk to! He thought. "What are you doing?" The woman asked. "I'm making walls for the ants to climb." He explained. She smiled at the small child. How eager he seemed to talk to her. "Do you want some help?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded happily. She settled herself on the ground beside him and helped the young boy who instantly burst into conversation.

"Friday! The weekend!" Chihiro exclaimed to her friend Trini who walked along side her.

"The week really couldn't have crawled by any slower." Trini sighed. The two were exhausted from a long school day and couldn't wait to get home. They turned the corner of Chihiro's street and saw Kazuo playing at the end of the driveway as always, but he wasn't alone.

"Who's that?" Trini asked.

"I have no idea." Chihiro muttered and broke into a run. Her pounding footsteps attracted the attention of the woman and Kazuo who looked up at Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Kazuo exclaimed hopping up and running to his sister. Chihiro hugged him as he clutched her legs.

"Hello." Chihiro said warily to the woman who stood up gracefully.

"Hello, you must be Chihiro. I've heard so much about you." She reached out to shake Chihiro's hand.

"You have?" Chihiro puzzled.

"Little Kazuo here has told me all about you." She smiled, ruffling his hair lovingly.

"I see. And you are?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"I am Nanashi." Nanashi's pearly lips folded into a genuine smile. Chihiro eyes her warily.

"Are you a friend of my mothers?" She asked. Nanashi shook her head.

"I am not from this world." She replied. Chihiro looked at her quizzically then looked into her ice blue eyes. She felt herself being pulled into a mass of icy cold water as the two gazed at each other. And Chihiro understood. She didn't know how she understood, she just did. She nodded.

"God Chihiro you run fast." Trini collapsed against her friend gasping for breath. Nanashi looked at Trini and smiled.

"I must leave. I hope to see you both again." She bowed. Chihiro Trini and Kazuo all bowed back and with the Nanashi turned gracefully and walked away, her silver robes billowing out behind her in the wind.

"Is she a friend of your mothers?" Trini asked.

"No." Chihiro shook her head. And she was left to ponder about this mysterious woman, and the meaning of her name. Nanashi -Without a name.


	3. That Road

WEEEE! Hope all of you out there reading enjoyed that last chapter. Hope someone reviews soon. pouts I'm updating fast because I JUST started writing this story today at school so, yeah I'm going to keep at it and I dont see myself getting block from this anytime soon. My head is FILLED with ideas! so...enjoy!

* * *

The weekend was uneventful. Trini had left on an unexpected trip to Tokyo for three weeks. Her stepfather loved to surprise her and her mother with last minute getaways. But Trini wasn't complaining.

Kazuo had been surprisingly quiet all weekend and Monday morning, but she said nothing. She doubted her parents noticed.

Chihiro walked home from school alone Monday afternoon. She was about the turn off onto the road that led to her house but something silvery caught her eye. She froze and looked around her. To her left was a dirt road surrounded by trees. The wind blew lightly, tossing strands of her straight auburn hair about her beautiful face.

"Remember Chihiro. I'm your friend." A wise strong male voice said in her head. It sounded so familiar yet so, distant. Without much thought she turned down the road and walked towards the strange forest. Small tiny rocks shaped like little houses were scattered all along the entrance of the path.

She looked up the high grassy slope to see her house. Somehow she remembered this place. She lost track of time as she walked farther and farther down the trail. The wind blew around her frantically and gave her an anxious feeling. She broke into a run down the trail. I have to get there, before it's too late. She thought to herself. What was she talking about? She turned a sharp corner and came face to face with a plump round stone statue that smiled up at her alarmingly. She looked around her. A tall stonewall stood before her, framing an arched tunnel. What now? A voice asked her inside her head.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She muttered to herself then turned around to leave but nearly ran into Nanashi. She gasped and looked up at the tall women. Her demeanor had changed since Friday afternoon. Her ice blue eyes were no longer warm and welcoming, and she was no longer calm and mysterious. Her eyes were steely and cold, she carried herself as if she were on a mission and in her arms was Kazuo, fast asleep.

"Nanashi!" Chihiro exclaimed. "What are you doing with Kazuo?" Nanashi didn't answer and shoved past Chihiro, whose jaw dropped with astonishment. She ran to Nanashi and tugged on her robes.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro demanded. Nanashi turned around, her eyes seemed to be filled with fire. A raging wind picked up and blew upon her, blowing her silvery hair and robe wildly about. She reached out her hand and from it ejected a black ball of energy, knocking Chihiro off of her feet and onto the dirt ground.

"This child is no longer yours." Her deep voice bellowed through Chihiro's ears. The wind suddenly died and Nanashi looked as though she were at peace. Without saying a word she walked through the archway and into the tunnel. Chihiro tried to stand but the fall had taken the wind out of her. So she collapsed back on he ground and was rendered unconscious.


	4. Voices Within The Bathhouse

Alright! Thank you to the two people who reviewed! I have taken the advice given and have made this chapter longer. Hopefully not too long! I think I feel a little writers block comming on again, but hopefully not. Hopefully I can keep up with this! Anyways enjoy you guys and hope the chapter isnt too long or too short. If it is though please dont hesitate to tell me!

* * *

Chihiro opened her eyes groggily. She sat up on the dirt road. The sun was beginning to set and was casting a pale pink light over the forest. She rubbed the back of her head and stumbled to her feet. She remembered everything that had happened with Nanashi, but how long had she been passed out? A slight wind picked up and tugged at Chihiro's hair and skirt as though beckoning her into the tunnel.

"The wind's pulling us in," a young childlike voice echoed in her head. She recognized it as her own voice. Another voice sounded in her ears.

"You shouldn't be here, get out of here now!" a male said forcefully.

"A human! You're in trouble! You're the one everyone's looking for!" a strong sounding female accused.

"Finish what you've started human!" a raspy voice grunted.

"Why in the world should I give you a job? Anyone can see you're a lazy spoiled crybaby and you have no manners!" A deep throaty voiced woman shouted. Chihiro clutched her head as all these voices flooded her mind.

"From now on your name is Sen!"

"Don't talk to me. And address me as Master Haku."

"Thank the boiler man you idiot! You know he's really sticking his neck out for you."

"I can't believe I took that oath. Give a job to anyone who asks." Chihiro fell to her knees and cried out in pain as every single word and every single memory came rushing back.

"Will we meet again some day?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go and don't look back." Suddenly two frantic voices pulled her out of her memories.

"Chihiro!"

"Kazuo! Where are you?" Her parents called. She stood up and looked behind her. Two lights could be seen in the distance as her parents crashed through the forest searching for their children. She remembered everything, Haku, Lin, Kamaji, Yubabba, and Zaneba. Everyone. How she could have forgotten all of these years seemed impossible to her. But that wasn't important now. She remembered.

"Chihiro!" Her mother cried loudly, still from a distance. Did she really want to go back without her brother? Did she really want to live in this world now that she remembered everything? She suddenly bolted through the archway, her parent's terrified cries fading behind her. She ran without out stopping through the tunnel, and through the train station until she broke out into the field of lush green grass. The sun was almost set; the sky had turned a dark purple. "The River." She muttered to herself. If she didn't get across it before dark she would have no chance until morning. She ran as fast as she could up the rolling grassy hills. From a distance she saw the lights of the town and kept running. For a brief second she though she would make it but she suddenly fell up to her waist in an ice-cold river.

"Damn." She cursed slamming her hand against the glassy surface of the water. She paused and looked ahead of her. The town was in her sights. She wouldn't turn back now. She plunged under the water and began swimming towards the town. She shot through the water at fast pace but was growing weaker with every stroke she took. A bright yellow light cast itself around Chihiro and she turned around to see the ferry that the Spirits rode to reach the bathhouse, a somewhat familiar sight. She sighed with relief. As the boat approached her she managed to get a firm grip on the ferry ledge and was towed through the water. The boat stopped at the shore and a ramp was lowered onto the stone steps. Doors on the boat swung open with sharp clicks. Spirits appeared on the boat deck and around Chihiro, who stood and clambered out of the water. She ran down the stone streets and to the bridge that lead into the bathhouse. She wasn't entirely sure how to get inside. She didn't want to disrupt the workers; she knew how most of them would react to a human. Fortunately no workers or spirits were entering the bathhouse just yet. The ferry had only just arrived. She quickly bolted across the bridge and through the tiny gate at the side of the bathhouse and into the garden Haku had taken her through years ago. She looked around. There was a door, wide opened revealing frogs running around frantically and workers in little pink uniforms cleaning. She silently crept to the door and peeked inside. There was Lin and Haku standing in the midst of all the madness.

"What is it with everyone this week?" Lin threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"Lin, certain things need to be done around here. You of all people should know that." Haku turned and walked towards a door.

"I do know that master Haku." Lin bowed mockingly. She bent over and grabbed a scrubbing brush from her bucket.

"Well then show me that you know and do some work for once." Haku then had to duck to avoid the hard wooden brush that came flying at his head. Chihiro silently laughed at her friends. It was clear things hadn't changed. But the best thing for her to do at the moment was get to the boiler room and talk to Kamaji. She snuck out the back gate and walked down the stairs faster than she had the first time she descended them. She had attempted to crawl down them that night. She found herself at the boiler room door. She opened it without hesitation and walked inside. She heard the scurrying of the little soot workers and Kamaji spinning the wheel heating the baths. The scurrying of the workers stopped and they all began jumping and faintly cheering at the familiar sight of Chihiro. The wheel stopped turning.

"What are you runts on about?" Kamaji grunted. Chihiro smiled and stepped into the boiler room. Kamaji blinked his eyes then broke out into a wide grin.

"Chihiro!" he exclaimed.

"Did ya miss me?" Chihiro asked sweetly.

"I don't believe it! It's been years! Look how you've grown!" He exclaimed. Chihiro's smile faded.

"Yes, and although I'm ecstatic to be back and to see you again. There's a problem." She began to tell Kamaji about Nanashi and Kazuo. Kamaji nodded understanding.

"Yes, things have changed since we've seen you." He turned back to his work but continued talking.

"After you left Yubabba's baby came down with a bad disease and hasn't left his room in months,"

"Not like he ever did before." Chihiro muttered.

"Yubabba hasn't been too pleasant to work with either," Chihiro smirked.

"Some people are saying she's grown depressed."

"Who is Nanashi? And what does she want with Kazuo?" Chihiro asked. Kamaji shrugged.

"Nanashi is Yubabba's new assistant. Haku is still her assistant, but now that he has remembered his name he has quit running errands and missions for her and has settled for running the bathhouse until his contract is up."

"So, is it possible Yubabba wants my little brother?" She asked. The old man shrugged his many shoulders.

"Maybe. Nanashi turned up out of nowhere. Many of the workers were quite taken with her you can understand," Chihiro nodded.

"But every once in a while she changes, sometimes for weeks at a time. Like you described her to be the second time you two met." Chihiro nodded just as the door slid open and in crawled Lin carrying a tray of food and small wooden basket.

"Good morning sunshine's." she grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh Lin, there's someone here who wants to see you." Kamaji said excitedly.

"Death I should hope." She mumbled handing him his breakfast. Chihiro stepped out from behind Kamaji's work area and smiled up at Lin whose eyes brightened at the sight of her friend.

"Chihiro!" Lin cried dumping the bucket of multi colored stars into the crowed of workers and leaping towards Chihiro. The two hugged happily.

"I can't believe your back and look how big you are." Lin cried. Chihiro nodded and smiled.

"Saw you whip that brush at Haku's head. Looks like things haven't changed all that much." Chihiro grinned. Lin sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"No he's still an idiot. So what's been up? Tell me everything!" Lin exclaimed sitting down with Chihiro on the shiny wooden floor of the boiler room. Chihiro explained everything about Kazuo and Nanashi and why she was here.

"Hmm," Lin said thoughtfully.

"If I were you Chihiro I would go see Yubabba." Kamaji said. Lin looked up at him, a terror stricken look across her beautiful face.

"You have to be joking." She gaped.

"I'm quite serious Lin. If Chihiro wants to get her brother back Yubabba will know for sure where he is." Kamaji replied. Lin rolled her eyes.

"He's right. I should probably go up there myself." Chihiro said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Lin volunteered. Chihiro smiled at her friend. She knew how much Lin hated the old bag. Kamaji wished them good luck and together Lin and Chihiro crawled out of the boiler room and ventured further into the bathhouse.


	5. The Top Floor

Right on! an update! WEEEEEE! I just finished this at school and uh...yeah here it is so read and review! Thanks again to the people have reviewed so far and I hope you like this next chapter... I do...Haku to the rescue!!! that rhymes...

* * *

Chihiro and Lin made their way through the bathhouse. Lin kept her well hidden behind her so as not to cause an unnecessary racket. As they rode up the final elevator that would take them to the top of the bathhouse and to Yubabba's home Chihiro could feel her hands get slightly clammy. Her breath quickened and her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. Lin sensed her friends discomfort and took hold of her hand. Chihiro smiled at her thankfully. The elevator bell rang as the doors slid opened and revealed to Chihiro the top floor. Dozens of giant Ming Vases sat around marble pillars. The only light around the room was a faint delicate candlelight, coming from small tea candles that floated about the ceiling. Chihiro stepped out of the elevator but was stopped by Lin.

"Do you want to go on your own?" She asked, clearly hoping Chihiro would say yes. Chihiro nodded. Lin smiled gratefully but still looked fearful for her friend.

"I'll be in the boiler room when you're done." She told her. Chihiro nodded. Lin let go of her hand and left Chihiro alone to face Yubabba. Chihiro's bare feet echoed off of the smooth marble walls. She walked to the door and faced the brass knocker face of Yubabba. She instinctively reached out to pull on the handle but the knocker spoke to her.

"It's been nearly 6 years and you still can't knock?" Yubabba's voice rang in her ears. Chihiro gasped then smiled and shook her head. The door opened with a click, beyond that other sets of doors opened one at a time, each one clicking. Chihiro didn't hesitate. She walked through each doorway until she faced Yubabba who sat at her desk. Her gray hair was back in a tight bun, cigarette smoke whirled above her head as she worked at her desk, counting bags of treasure and writing on small parchments of paper.

"I should have known you would have shown up sooner or later." She finally spoke, not taking her eyes off of her work. "Although I'm still not sure why."

Chihiro walked towards Yubabba's desk.

"You know why I'm here." She said bravely. Yubabba finally looked up at her with cold amused eyes.

"Well now. Look who's grown herself a backbone." Yubabba cackled with laughter. Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the old witch.

"Nanashi has taken my brother, I want him back." Chihiro told her. Yubabba smirked up at her.

"Did you really come here thinking getting him back would be as easy as that?" Chihiro shifted her gaze away from Yubabbas cold eyes.

"I suppose you're more naive than I thought." Yubabba plucked at some nuggets of gold and dropped them in a purple velvet drawstring bag and pulled the string shut.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy Yubabba. What exactly do I have to do?" Chihiro asked. Yubabba's eyes filled with glee, but her lips stayed in hard smirk.

"Sign a contract, to work here until I see fit for you to leave." Chihiro sighed it hardly seemed fair. It was a miracle she had gotten out of her contract last time.

"On what grounds will you finally se it fit for me to leave?" Chihiro asked. Yubabba's smirk faded into a glare.

"You are not in the place to negotiate Chihiro. You are here without my permission in the first place. I could turn you into a pig right now if I wanted to!" Yubabba exclaimed. Chihiro sighed. Yubabba snapped her fingers and a sheet of paper and a pen flew off her desk and into Chihiro's hands. What else could she do? She placed the paper on Yubabba's desk and prepared to write her name when a voice came from behind her.

"Wait a minute." Chihiro whipped around to see Haku before. He was taller, stronger looking his hair was longer and pulled back in a loose braid that fell down his back, but it was Haku. Chihiro smiled at him as he approached them. Yubabba narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did not call for you. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know what I'm doing here." He stood beside Chihiro. Yubabba slumped in her chair.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that I know everything that goes on around this place?" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Because you do." Haku said firmly.

"Tell me what it is you want Haku." Yubabba finally spoke warily.

"You have invited Chihiro here. You have taken something that belongs to her and she has come merely to take it back. You lured her here Yubabba. Only you can restore someone's lost memories of the Spirit World, and only you can control who can and can't see Nanashi in the human world." Haku explained. Yubabba narrowed her eyes angrily at Haku.

"What are you suggesting Haku?" She asked.

"You are trying to trick Chihiro into signing a contract when you purposely wanted her here, in this very situation. You know as well as any of us since you have lured her here, she is free to stay here as your guest, without a binding contract." Yubabba's eyes filled with rage, but she sat calmly. Chihiro felt herself relax. She flashed Yubabba a look that clearly said. "So there."

"Very well Haku." She muttered waving her finger at Chihiro. The paper and pen flew out of her hands and back onto Yubabba's desk.

"Set Chihiro up in my guest chambers and send for Nanashi." She demanded. Haku nodded and led Chihiro out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them just as Yubabba screamed angrily and threw something against the wall. Haku led Chihiro down the hallway farther away from Yubabba's offices then stopped and faced Chihiro.

"You're back." He smiled.

"I am."

"I knew you would be." He said confidently. They both hugged each other happily. Haku drew back and held Chihiro's hands in his and smiled at her.

"Come on." He turned and led her further down the hall, still holding one of her hands.

"Lin is going to be furious when she finds out where you're staying." He grinned at the idea. Chihiro was silent until the reached a tall golden door. Haku reached out and opened it. The two stepped inside. The room was huge. A large four-poster bed sat to her right against a wall. The blankets were a thick down covered with a purple satin duvet cover; stacks of pillows were lined up at the head of the bed. The floor was a scarlet plush carpet that Chihiro could have sworn her feet sunk one inch into. There were vases filled with bouquets of peacock feathers. Grand paintings of the Spirit World hung on the walls. The ceiling was high and grand a beautiful painting of a magnificent dragon had been crafted on the high ceiling. To the left at the far end of the room was a door that led to her very own bathroom. The tub itself was square and deep and jet-black porcelain with small speckles of shimmering blue jewels. Dozens of black and blue candles floated in the air, moving in a clockwise orbit around the room.

"Wow." Chihiro breathed.

"See what I mean?"

Chihiro nodded mutely. Haku smiled and walked over to a tall chestnut wardrobe and opened the two doors.

"All new clothes." He motioned inside. He then walked over to what Chihiro thought was a window and pulled back the purple drapes revealing a grand balcony overlooking the river and field. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a beautiful light over the glassy surface of the wide river.

"I'll leave you now to get settled." Haku offered and made to leave the room but Chihiro took his hand.

"What can you tell me about my brother?" She asked. Haku sighed.

"It's a long story that does need to be told. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He insisted. Chihiro nodded understanding.

"If you need anything just send for me." He explained. She nodded and he left. She explored the room further. She reached into the wardrobe and went through the clothes. Long beautiful silk robes of different colors and patterns hung inside. She pulled open a drawer revealing hair clips and berets that matched the robes. Another drawer revealed matching sandals and shoes. This whole time she hadn't even noticed that her clothes and hair were still soaked from swimming the river. She had a bath pulled on a silk nightgown and collapsed in the bed. She tried to think about her parents, what they were doing. How worried they were and about Kazuo but she was too tired to process anything through her exhausted mind and instantly fell into a deep greatly needed sleep.


	6. Something Had To Give

Alright! I hope you're all loving reading this as much as I am writing! I've honestly never had so much fun writing something! I'm having a blast with this! I've never branched out so creatively. It's a big step for me considering all I usually ever write are teen dramas. Anyways thank you for the last person who reviewed. There should be another chapter comming back up by the sunday evening. I intend to be up writing this for the rest of tonight! I even planned out a sequel! YAY! Anyways...R&R!!! Oh yeah and as you can see I have discovered the wonder of the "Horizontal Bar" tool!

* * *

"What? You're staying in Yubabba's guest room?" Lin exclaimed the next morning as Chihiro helped her fold and put away sleeping bags.

"Lin it's really not a big deal." Chihiro shrugged.

"Not a big deal?" Lin exclaimed shoving a sleeping bag into the shelf. "It must be awesome. And of course you must have Haku waiting on you hand and foot."

"I guess so." She shrugged. Lin's face gazed off dreamily.

"I would give anything to have Haku whipped." She said seriously. Chihiro laughed. Chihiro had talked to Haku the moment she had woken up, but he told her to wait for him to find her. She really couldn't think of anything she could do so she changed into the plainest robe she could find and helped Lin with work. After they finished folding the sleeping bags and the sleek hardwood floors were cleared of everything they headed to the foreman who assigned them both to work on a room full of mini tubs for smaller customers. Chihiro looked down at the tiny tubs that couldn't be much bigger than her head.

"They're so tiny, what kind of customers use these?" She asked.

"Infant Spirits usually." Lin said sitting down beside one and scrubbing the black inside.

"What are they?" Chihiro asked scrubbing one herself.

"Usually any young spirit. Sometimes animals or plants, mostly plants. The cutest ones are Infant Fruit Spirits." Lin smiled sweetly. Chihiro nodded and continued scrubbing. They swept and washed the wooden floors finished scrubbing all of the tubs and filled all of them.

"Lin you have some customers." A frog announced sticking his head through the door.

"Okay." She replied. She handed the buckets and brushes to Chihiro.

"Take these back to the storage closet and while you're there, grab about a dozen bathrobes and towels." She instructed.

"Alright." Chihiro smiled and headed out of the room. She walked down the hallways passing strange looking characters including the familiar Radish Spirit who almost winked at her as though he recognized her. Chihiro struggled back to Lin, piles of robes and towels folded neatly in her arms. She weaved in and out of bustling spirits, workers and frogs when she suddenly crashed into someone the towels and robes falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Haku looked up at her apologetically.

"Oh, it's ok." Chihiro bent down to collect the dropped items.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to speak to you." Haku apologized.

"Oh it's alright. There's no hurry." Chihiro smiled as Haku handed her the last of the robes.

"Actually, there is." He admitted. Chihiro felt her heart stop.

"What?" She asked.

"Chihiro! I need those towels." Lin called. Chihiro looked from Lin to Haku.

"Okay." She hollered back and ran back to Lin, her bare feet slapping against the floor.

"Here Lin." Chihiro gasped for breath passing Lin the bundle in her arms.

"Thanks." Lin smiled. Lin and Chihiro placed a neatly folded towel and robe beside each tub and waited for their customers

"Awe they were so cute!" Chihiro smiled as her and Lin cleared away the small mess the Infant Spirits had made.

"Weren't they? Very rich too." Lin noted on the heavy jingle of gold coming from her apron pocket.

"Mhm." Chihiro nodded looking towards the door. Lin noticed her friend was distracted.

"Do you want to go? Because I can finish things up here easily." She offered.

"Huh? Oh no I'll stay." Chihiro insisted.

"Why so eager to leave anyways?" Lin asked.

"I have to talk to Haku." Lin snorted with laughter.

"I wouldn't be in much of a hurry if I were you." She muttered.

"Why do you two hate each other so much anyways?" Chihiro asked. Lin stopped sweeping the floor and rested her chin on the broom handle thoughtfully.

"I don't know. No real reason. He just takes his job as Yubabba's apprentice so seriously and he gets bossy and then I react because, you know me. I don't like being told what to do." She explained. Chihiro nodded.

"Things weren't always that way though." Lin admitted. "We were pretty close when he first arrived here. No one really knew what to think of him, but I was young and could really care less where he came from or why he was here. It wasn't until he realized how privileged he was to be sleeping on the top floor and running off to learn magic from Yubabba that things started to fall apart. One day he just spoke to me as if he owned me and I haven't cared for him since."

"Wow, who'd of thought?" Chihiro joked. Lin punched her shoulder playfully.

"I've missed my little assistant. Things haven't been the same without you dope." Lin told her.

"I just can't believe I've forgotten all of these years." Chihiro shook her head.

"Hey well you remember know." Lin offered. Chihiro smiled up at her friend.

"Chihiro." Chihiro whipped her head around to see Haku standing in the doorway.

"Come with me." He instructed.

"Guess you don't have much of a choice." Lin muttered to Chihiro who grinned.

"Lin!' Haku snapped, "Get back to work."

"I haven't stopped working you worthless whipped pig." Lin retorted. Haku glared at her and led Chihiro out of the room. They walked out of the bathhouse and to the bridge outside. The shops outside were closing up and the frogs were putting out the lanterns. Chihiro hoisted herself up onto the railing of the bridge and perched there. Haku stood tall and straight never once losing his wise confident demeanor.

"Things have changed since you've last been here." He told her. Chihiro nodded.

"I know. Kamaji told me quite a bit."

"I know what he told you. But there is more." He began.

"Yubabba and Zaneba have never gotten along, you know that as well as anybody, but they've let sibling rivalry go too far. Yubabba has attempted to claim Swamp Bottom to open another bathhouse. Zaneba however rules it.

"I never knew that." Chihiro said quietly.

"You wouldn't think it the way she lives."

"Zaneba has always been the conservative type. She wants to keep Swamp Bottom as it is. A quiet, undisturbed place, she feels no need to glamorize the place. The locals living there like it the way it is. Yubabba attempted to take rule of the town and claimed to the public that she was Zaneba. This caused an uproar in community. When Zaneba found out, she was outraged and cursed Yubabba. Now it was either Zaneba's curse or mere coincidence but whichever the two, Yubabba's baby grew gravely ill. Now war rages between them."

"He's always been Yubabba's weak spot." Chihiro nodded. There was a silence between the two.

"You said Yubabba lured me here by taking my brother. Why would she do that?" Chihiro finally broke the silence.

"No Face." He said shortly.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He knows you and cares a great deal for you. He is practically Zaneba's son and therefore her weakest point." Haku noted. "Yubabba's plan was to trade your freedom for possession of Swamp Bottom."

"But a war, between two such small little...towns?" She asked.

"It wasn't just this. Many spirit villages have hated Yubabba for years. Others who stand by Yubabba hate Zaneba. It's been an ongoing thing. Sooner or later something had to give."

"Looks like it has." Chihiro said quietly.


	7. The Opfer Spirit

FINALLY! an update. I've actually had most of this written for a while but I havent had the time to update. So I sat down tonight and wrote the last umm...looks like about 6 lines lol and posted! So I'll try and be more frequent with updates. Thanx for all of the reviews! I'm really pleased with them all!

As far as the year difference goes umm...the only way to explain that is authors error? I've been busy latley and probably just... forgot lol I'm pretty sure most of you can put two and two together and figure out that...yeah it wasnt 6 years or whatever...(see i cant even remember! lol) n'e who hope you enjoy this chapter and if its too short i'm sorry lol. Like I said I've been busy

Enjoy!

* * *

Chihiro sighed as she walked into the bathhouse. It was still dark and would be for a few more hours. It was only moments ago that she had watched Haku change into his dragon form and jet into the sky. She walked along the near deserted hallways until she found Lin, throwing the last of the used robes and towels into the white heaps of laundry waiting to be cleaned.

"Hey." Lin smiled.

"Want to come sleep in the guest room with me tonight?" Chihiro asked. Lin grinned widely.

"Do I?" She exclaimed happily and skipped towards Chihiro and linked arms with her. Chihiro loved to see her friend this happy. It didn't happen very often. Lin was a very down to earth and hard working girl but every once in a while even when Chihiro was working with her years ago, she had managed to poke a few smiley buttons with Lin. The two headed up the elevator to Chihiro's room. As soon as Chihiro opened the tall door that led to her room Lin ran into the room and threw herself on the bed.

"Wow! Talk about living. I mean, I've heard great things about this place but I never actually thought this much of it!" She exclaimed.

"You should see the bathroom." Chihiro motioned to the door. Lin leapt up and ran to the door and threw it open.

"Wow!" She cried. 20 seconds later the two sat in the giant tub together covered in foamy bubbles. Lin sighed and lay back.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this."

"So could I." Chihiro admitted.

"So what did _The Master _want with you?" Lin asked Chihiro who shifted her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to talk about it." Chihiro said uncomfortably.

"Who will I tell? Honestly." Lin asked. Chihiro nodded and told Lin everything Haku had explained to her.

"Well I knew all about the war and such but I didn't know about Yubabba luring you here and planning to use you." She said thoughtfully. Chihiro suddenly remembered Kazuo.

"Oh no! I totally forgot to ask Haku about Kazuo!" Chihiro leapt out of the tub and grabbed the royal blue robe that sat on the edge of the tub.

"Whoa speedy." Lin laughed. Chihiro bolted out of the room and into the hallway in search of Haku. She pulled back strands of her wet auburn hair that stuck to her face. She wandered down the seemingly endless hallways until she reached a set of doors that Haku had earlier identified as the doors to his bedroom. She knocked and waited, no reply. Finally she remembered he had left. She sighed and began to walk back to her room when she heard a small faint familiar voice.

"Chihiro." It cried. She turned around to look down the dark narrow hallway.

"Kazuo?" She asked uncertainly. The voice cried louder for Chihiro.

"Kazuo?" She cried frantically. She ran down the hall towards her brother's cries. She finally found a pair of doors and pounded on them madly. She pulled on the handle but it was locked.

"Kazuo?" She hollered.

"Chihiro!" His voice came from inside.

"Hang on." She told him and turned around to Yubabba's offices. She threw open the doors, ignoring the knockers annoyed tone. She marched through the doors and stood before Yubabba who sat at her desk.

"Yubabba please let Kazuo go." Chihiro asked. Yubabba looked up at her unimpressed.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because he's my brother! You can't just keep him here against his will!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Can't I?" Yubabba shifted herself in her seat comfortably. Chihiro stared at the old woman her black eyes filled with tears of frustration. She couldn't stand the small faint sound of Kazuo's small voice crying for her. A small smug smile appeared on Yubabba's old lips.

"Are you going to cry Chihiro?" She asked. Chihiro blinked back her tears.

"No." Chihiro said defiantly. Yubabba smirked.

"Perhaps you should know the details Chihiro." Yubabba finally spoke.

"I know why you made me come here, what you were planning to do and what's going on between you and Zaneba." Chihiro explained. Yubabba's eyes widened slightly impressed.

"I suppose Haku told you," She gritted her teeth slightly

"But I'm sure he didn't tell you what I really brought Kazuo here for." Chihiro looked at the old woman blankly and shook her head. Yubabba stood up.

"I never intended to give Kazuo back to you, and I still don't. Every 12 years an evil spirit rises and threatens our Spirit World and the human world. The Opfer Spirit. Every 12 years it rises and asks of one thing. A human sacrifice." Chihiro felt her heart sink deep into her chest as Yubabba continued. "So I figured I would bait you here with you're brother, win the war with Zaneba and save the worlds with your brothers life and then erase every memory of him that ever existed in the human world." Chihiro felt her hands growing clammy and felt herself beginning to shake slightly.

"Why Kazuo. Why not me?" Chihiro asked. Yubabba rolled her large eyes at Chihiro.

"Because if you were killed there would go my plans of Swamp Bottom." She reminded her.

"And besides, it is easier to erase mortals memories of someone who hasn't been in the human world for very long." Chihiro looked down and nodded.

"All of this just to open a bath house?" Chihiro asked, her voice quavering.

"Actually it's more that that," Yubabba strolled around her desk and to the fire.

"Swamp Bottom is rich. I mean the land. Zaneba doesn't make use of it and refuses to pass it on to me for whatever reason I'm sure I don't know but that's not really important."

"Rich with what?" Chihiro asked.

"Gold Chihiro." Yubabba looked at her as if it were the grandest thing in the world. Chihiro shook her head sadly. She should have guessed. Yubabba was a greedy power-groping witch. She could commit murder without batting an eyelid if it helped her gluttonous hands reach gold or something rich. Chihiro was suddenly angry, angrier than she was when she marched into Yubabba's office in the first place. She marched up behind Yubabba and growled in her ear.

"You're not getting my brother. I've out witted you once, I can do it again Yubabba." And with that Chihiro spun on her heel and marched out of her office leaving Yubabba staring after her. A shocked looked across her old wrinkled face.


	8. Nanashi

YAY! another wonderful chapter! Hope you're all liking it! Thank you all soooooooooooooo much for all the reviews. It means alot that you all like this! Anywho hope you all like this chapter and heres hoping I dont suddenly come down with a case of writers block! Lol naw dont worry... I've got plans for this story! ;)

* * *

Chihiro marched down the hall furiously.

"Who does Yubabba think she is that she can just take some little child and use him as a sacrifice?" She muttered to herself. She turned the corner sharply and came face to face with Nanashi; her silver hair fell down her back blending against her shiny silver robe. Her ice blue eyes looked down at Chihiro, who seemed to be frozen at the sudden encounter. Chihiro's eyes suddenly narrowed at the sight of the woman who had started all of this in the first place.

"What are you-" Nanashi cut Chihiro off by raising a slim pale finger to the girls lips.

"Come with me." She whispered, taking Chihiro's hand and leading her down the hallway. They walked down the winding hallways and stopped at a tall door Chihiro instantly recognized as the one she heard Kazuo behind. She tensed eagerly. Nanashi turned around and looked at her kindly.

"Now you cannot stay long, but I know you both need to see each other." She explained, her silvery voice gently caressed Chihiro's eardrums pleasantly. Chihiro nodded and Nanashi opened the door. They both stepped inside. It was a large circular room; the walls were covered with bright colorful children's paintings. The floors were scattered with more toys and books a child could even use. It resembled Yubabba's baby's bedroom immensely. In the very corner of the room was a round unmade bed. And there smothered in green down blankets was Kazuo. Chihiro made her way through the piles of toys that lay on the floor and sat beside Kazuo on the bed. His black hair was sticking up at odd angles as it always did. He was curled in a small fetal position, his tiny fists clenched. He was so tiny. She gently reached out a hand and stroked his hair as Nanashi stood beside her and gently spoke.

"If you like you may come back in the morning when he is awake." She offered. Chihiro looked up at the beautiful woman in front of her. The anger and resentment she had felt towards Nanashi was slowly ebbing away.

"Thank you." Chihiro whispered. Chihiro looked down at Kazuo again, fast asleep. It was such a relief to know he was safe. For the first time since she had arrived at the bathhouse she felt a small tinge of security. A sudden though dawned on her.

"Nanashi, can't I just take him now?" She asked. Nanashi looked at Chihiro sadly.

"If you did, you would be in grave danger of Yubabba, and we still need a human sacrifice." She explained. Chihiro nodded sadly.

"I know it's cruel," Nanashi sat beside Chihiro and covering her hand with her own.

"But one life seems enough to pay for all existence."

"You would think so." She said quietly to her feet. Nanashi nodded in understanding.

"Chihiro," She tilted Chihiro's chin to face her. "If I could take his place I would. But I am not human. And the Opfer Spirit calls for a human sacrifice."

"I know." Chihiro nodded. She didn't have much to say to anyone at the moment. She knew in time she would devise a plan and would soon get herself and Kazuo out of the Spirit World.

"It's time to go. Let him sleep." Nanashi placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro stood up and followed her out of the room. Nanashi walked down the hall with Chihiro who was deep in thought.

"I have a question Nanashi," Chihiro finally spoke thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Nanashi asked.

"When you took Kazuo you attacked me. But you didn't seem like yourself. Haku did almost the same thing to me years ago." Nanashi nodded.

"I apologize. It's apart of Yubabba's hold over me. She controls everything she thinks she must. I expressed some reluctance in taking Kazuo and the whole idea of luring you here so she used the contract I signed and controlled me with her magic. I really couldn't stop it." She explained. Chihiro nodded.

"Thank you Nanashi." Chihiro bowed then took off to her room. Nanashi smiled as she watched Chihiro set off. She turned around and walked towards Yubabba's office.

Yubabba paced around her office in front of Nanashi who stood tall and silent, listening to every word that came out of her mouth.

"I think I've let Chihiro know too much. She's right. She has out witted me once, although you'll never hear me admit this to anyone else Nanashi!" She exclaimed almost warningly.

"Yes." Nanashi nodded.

"I have to do something," Yubabba concluded walking around to her desk. "Chihiro needs some sort of distraction or something..." Yubabba muttered. She threw open a drawer and rummaged through it as she muttered things to herself manically. She paused and looked up at her apprentice. A sudden though had struck her.

"Nanashi, get Ronin out here as soon as you can." Yubabba's lips folded into a twisted smile. Nanashi nodded but eyed Yubabba warily as she turned around and walked to Yubabba's balcony. A great gust of wind picked up around her as she overlooked the Spirit World. The sun was rising and the sky was a brilliant mix of pink purple and black all blended into each other, with only the slightest hint of the stars peeking through the remaining night sky. In a swift graceful sweep of her hair against her back she transformed into a gleaming white winged horse. She lifted herself into the air and flew off into the rosy colored sky.

When Chihiro reached her room Lin was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." She looked up as soon as the door clicked behind Chihiro, and then she saw the somber look on Chihiro's face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Chihiro sat down beside Lin on the bed and told her everything.

"I've heard of this Opfer Spirit. I only thought it was a myth." She shrugged. Chihiro looked at Lin skeptically.

"A myth in the Spirit World..." Chihiro muttered absently.

"I've never been here to see it rise. This year is coming up on my 12th year here." Lin explained.

"I'll ask Kamaji about it tomorrow," Chihiro said thoughtfully sliding under the blankets. "Why didn't Haku tell me this though?"

"I don't know..." Lin shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't know?"

"Hmm..." Chihiro closed her eyes and the two girls soon fell into a much- needed sleep.


End file.
